civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Work (Civ6)
A Great Work is an exceptional item in the world of Civilization VI. It may appear as an object created by an artist, an ancient artifact that serves as a reminder of the world's glorious past, or a holy relic left behind by a person of faith. Great Works are essential to players pursuing a Cultural Victory in the game. Mechanics The Great Work system has been expanded and tweaked considerably in relation to Civilization V: Brave New World; however, its main purpose remains the same. Great Works are the main source of in the game, and consequently the main path to a Cultural Victory. All Great Works exist as physical items in the game. As such, they need a space to be stored in by their owner. If no such space exists, the item cannot be acquired by the civilization in question; indeed, it sometimes cannot be created at all!. If, for example, a Great Artist has been attracted by your civilization, but you have no suitable slots in your buildings for Great Works of Art, then he won't be able to ever create his masterpieces; similarly if an Apostle with the necessary promotion dies heroically in theological combat with rival religious agents, but its civilization has no slots for any Relics, then his death will have been in vain! Thus players looking to acquire Great Works must prepare space ahead of time, building specific Buildings or Wonders to be able to house these items. Great Works may also be acquired via trading with other civilizations; however, the same condition applies here: if you want to buy a specific Great Work, you'll need an appropriate slot to store it. The Great Works screen A special interface button for your Great Works is found in the upper left corner of the UI, which will open a screen showing your whole Great Work infrastructure. It shows separate space for each building with appropriate slots, and what (if any) Great Works currently reside in it. Mouse over each one to see its details; but the main stats provided by all works in the current building are always shown in the bottom part of its space. The total number of works, total number of free slots available and total yield may be seen in the upper right corner of the screen. From here you can also manage your Great Works by moving them around! After being produced or excavated, all Great Works are immediately placed in an appropriate slot in one of your buildings. In principle, you are able to move them at will (just click on a Great Work to select it, and the game will highlight all suitable empty slots you could move it into), but there are some rules for this: * Artifacts cannot be removed from a Museum until all of the Museum's slots are full. * Great Works of Art cannot be moved from their slots for 10 turns after being created or moved. Why should you shuffle your Great Works? First, because each Great Work provides yields which you may want to use in a specific city ( -yielding works are a case in point). Second, because Museums may activate a special bonus, called a theming bonus, which doubles the yields of the works! And third, because this allows you to move them away from danger of war or disaster and into cities protected by Spies, and to maximize bonuses from Governors and buildings. Types of Great Works In comparison to Civilization V: Brave New World, Civilization VI brings greater variety to the various classes of Great Works, as well as one brand new class. Great Works of Art These are the true cultural staples of your civilization: exceptional creations of human genius in the most varied of forms. All of them are the work of Great People, more specifically the Great Writers, Great Artists, and Great Musicians. There are three main types of Great Works of Art, according to their type of Person: * Great Work of Writing, created by a Great Writer. These consist of collections of poetry (e.g. In the Mountains on a Summer Day), prose, and even political treatises (e.g. The Prince). * Great Work of Music, created by a Great Musician. These are musical (e.g. Symphony #3 (Eroica Symphony) Mvt. 1) or operatic pieces (e.g. "Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture") written by ingenious composers and left for future generations to perform and admire. * Great Work of Art, created by a Great Artist. These are further divided into four subcategories: ** Portrait - a painting of a person (e.g. Andries de Graeff) ** Landscape - a painting of a natural scene (e.g. "Saminmunnyeondo") ** Religious - a work of painting relating to religion (e.g. Sistine Chapel Ceiling) ** Sculpture - a work of carved three-dimensional art (e.g. Marriage of Hiawatha) All of these divisions are important for the purposes of activating Theming bonuses. Even without themes, all Great Works produce both and after being placed in their relevant Great Work slots. Artifacts Artifacts are remnants of the past that hold historical importance in some way, be it an ancient mask, a rusty sword of the Classical Era, or a flintlock pistol of the Industrial Era. Unlike Great Works of Art, Artifacts may only be accessed later in the game, after unlocking the Natural History and/or Cultural Heritage civics, and by performing archaeological expeditions all over the world at Antiquity Sites and Shipwrecks. In this, you will be competing against other civilizations, so take care to reach these locations first. Relics Civilization VI introduces a brand new type of Great Work: the religious Relic. This may be a piece of the True Cross, or the Tablet of the Prophet, or a similar item filled with sacred significance. In the world of Civilization VI, more pious than ever, these Relics are powerful tools of both religious and cultural dominance. Their sources are unique, and so are the places they may be stored. Unlike Great Works of Art or Artifacts, Relics may be earned throughout the entire game, and they produce +4 and +8 . If playing as Jadwiga, a Relic provides a bonus of +4 and +2 and , while a Kongolese player will earn an extra +2 , +2 , and +4 from each Relic. Creating Great Works The three main types of Great Works differ substantially in the methods that must be used to create and/or acquire them. Creating Great Works of Art As mentioned above, Great Works, as objects of art, are created by certain types of Great People. In order to attract them to your civilization, you'll need first to accumulate respective Great Person Points (for more information on how to do this, head to the Great People article). Once acquired, these exceptional humans have to get activated. This, however, may only be done on a tile containing a building with free slots for the respective type of Art (such as an Art Museum). Most of the time this will happen in a Theater Square district, since it holds the common buildings which have these slots. However, many Wonders also have Great Work slots; make sure to check their descriptions beforehand to be sure. Additionally, the Palace in your Capital has 1 slot which can hold any type of Great Work, Artifact, or Relic. Excavating Artifacts Artifacts work very differently than Great Works of Art. The source of Artifacts is not Great People, but rather the history of the world itself! Artifacts are created by a hidden mechanic all the way until the Industrial Era, when the Natural History civic is able to be completed. At this point, the locations are revealed where Antiquity Sites all over the world hold hidden historical treasures, waiting for Archaeologists to dig them up. Later, during the Atomic Era, another source of Artifacts, Shipwrecks, are revealed via the Cultural Heritage civic, allowing further exploration of history. In order to access these sources, your civilization needs a special civilian unit: the Archaeologist. Archaeologists may only be trained inside of a city containing an Archaeological Museum with at least one free Artifact slot. Then, they must be moved to the target Antiquity Site or Shipwreck, at which point one must activate its special ability. A dialogue window will appear, informing you of the era the Artifact belongs to. In most cases, you will also be prompted to select which civilization this Artifact would have been generated by. Pay attention to this, since this option is a way to achieve Theming Bonuses in your Museums! Note that, once they appear, Artifacts will block any development in their tile! You will be unable to place Districts or Wonders there, as well as any Improvements, until you excavate the Artifact. It is usually a good idea to first dig out Artifacts from tiles which you need for development, before looking for those situated further from your lands. Creating Relics The third type of Great Works are created mainly through one of the most interesting novelties of Civilization VI: Theological Combat. Every Apostle with the special Martyr promotion will create a Relic if he dies during Theological Combat. In this way, his sacrifice is remembered by a material remnant, which may be displayed in your religious institutions to inspire the faithful and draw tourists to your civilization. Another way to gain a Relic is by visiting a Tribal Village. If you are lucky, the locals will have a Relic that has been passed from generation to generation, and they will deem you worthy to receive it! Retiring Great Person Jeanne d'Arc will also earn you a Relic. Just like Great Works and Artifacts, Relics must be placed in their relevant slots. The most common source of such slots are Temples, each of which has 1 Relic slot. Storing Great Works It is a requirement of producing or excavating a Great Work that there is an available slot in a building or wonder within your empire. A player trying for a Culture Victory ought to prioritize these buildings. Most Great Work slots are for a single type of matching Great Work, though some buildings have slots that can contain a Great Work of any or many different types. Every civ starts with a Palace which has a slot for any type of Great Work (or 5 slots when playing as the Kongolese). List of Great Works Great Works of Writing Great Works of Music Great Works of Art Artifacts Artifacts are assigned to a specific era. In order for an Archaeological Museum to be themed, all Artifacts must be from the same era but different civilizations. An Archaeologist can only excavate Artifacts from at least 4 eras behind the current era. Ancient Era * Javelin * Mask * Mummy * Scroll * Stone Tablet Classical Era * Amphora * Apsis * Axe * Bracelet * Mosaic Medieval Era * Breastplate * Chalice * Signet Ring * Silver Coin * Longsword Renaissance Era * Astrolabe * Dubloon * Earring * Fresco * Halberd Industrial Era * Broadsheet * Clock * Flintlock Pistol * Map * Necklace Relics * Ark of the Covenant * Beard of the Evangelist * Blood of the Martyr * Bones of the Magi * Book of Thoth * Casket of the Evangelist * Chains of the Apostle * Cincture of the Theotokos * Eight-hand Mirror * Footprint of the Apostle * Grass-cutting Sword * Grapevine Cross * Gundestrup Cauldron * Holy Grail * Holy Lance * Philosopher's Stone * Robes of the Guru * Saint Aubert's Skull * Sandals of the Prophet * Shroud of Turin * Silk Texts * Splinter of the True Cross * Stone of Scone * Tooth of the Prophet Related achievements Category:Game concepts (Civ6)